broken and mended
by belbuddy60
Summary: new girl new guy new relashinship and most importantly rufus is back and wants revenge
1. The Cheater

(Joy€ and Fabian are talking in the living room talking)

Joy: Fabian do you still like me

Fabian: of course I do

Joy: well it didn't seem like it when you kissed Nina

Fabian: well I thought I did like but when I saw you my feelings for you came again

Joy: prove it

(Fabian leans in and kisses joy while there kissing Nina and Jerome are going to the living room)

Nina: hey Jerome

Jerome: sup Nina

(They walk into the living room and see joy and Fabian kissing)

Nina: Fabian what do you think doing

(Fabian and joy stop kissing)

Fabian: Nina i

Joy: he was kissing me that's what he was doing

Nina: ok Fabian if you think its ok to kiss joy while were together I'm sure its ok to do this

(She turns around and kisses Jerome for about 20 seconds then she stop and run up to her room)

Jerome: you kiss that (points at joy) when Nina can kiss like that dude what's going on in your head

Fabian: SHUTUP

Jerome: I'm just saying Nina kisses good

(Fabian runs and tackles Jerome, Jerome punches Fabian joy runs and gets mick and alfie they run in and break the fight mick is holding Fabian while alfie is holding Jerome)

Mick: what happened

Fabian: he kissed Nina

Jerome: do you have memory loss she kissed me after you kissed joy alfie let me go

Mick: do you to promise not to fight

Fabian & Jerome; yes

(Mick and alfie let go of them)

Jerome: now if you guys will excuse me there's a girl upstairs that needs some cheering up

(While Jerome goes upstairs amber walk into the house from shopping)

Amber: why are you going upstairs

Jerome: Nina is sad

Amber: why do you care

Jerome: it's a long story

(Jerome and amber go to amber and Nina's room and see Nina crying)

Amber; Nina what's wrong Jerome what did you do to her

Nina: he didn't do anything Fabian did

Amber: what did he do

Nina: he kissed joy

Amber: excuse me I'll be right back

(Amber runs downstairs)

Amber: mick can borrow your bat

Mick: why

Amber: to kill Fabian with

Mick: no

Amber: what about to hurt him

Mick: no

Amber: ugh  
>(Nina closes the door)<br>Nina: I'm the biggest idiot in the world

Jerome: no you're not Fabian is you're the sweetest, smartest, and cutes person I know

Nina: thanks Jerome you're so sweet  
>(Fabian comes in)<p>

Fabian: Nina I need to talk to you

Nina: Fabian GET OUT

(She starts to hit Fabian with a pillow he walks out the door he walks downstairs)

Trudy: Fabian will you go tell Nina and Jerome that supper is ready

Fabian: ok

(Upstairs)

Nina: we better go downstairs dinner should be ready

(Nina walks towards the door when Jerome stops her)

Jerome: wait

Nina: yah

(He leans in and kisses her she kisses back Fabian comes upstairs walks into her room and see them kissing)

Fabian: um Trudy says dinner is ready

Jerome: thanks Fabian way to kill the moment

Nina: come on Jerome

(She grabs his hand they go downstairs there all sitting down)

Alphie: Jerome nice shade of lip gloss  
>Nina: thank you Alphie<p>

Alphie: what o O  
>Trudy: sweeties we are going to be getting a new student her name is Katrina she will room with joy and the attic will become a room Nina would you like to move up there<p>

Nina: sure but I don't want to be up there alone

Patricia: I can room with her

Trudy: alright

(10 minutes later)  
>Jerome: Trudy I'm done May I go to my room<p>

Trudy: alright

(Jerome heads towards his room when there is a knock at the front door)

Trudy: Jerome will you get that

Jerome: sure

(Jerome opens the door a girl is standing there)

Girl: hi I'm Katrina

Jerome: Trudy the new girl is here

Trudy: come on kids let's go meet her

(They all go to the door)

Katrina: hey I'm Katrina

Amber: I'm amber the most fabulous girl you'll ever meet

Mara: I'm Mara

Amber: the smartest girl you'll ever meet

Nina: I'm Nina and before amber says anything I'm the more detective here

Amber: so true

Patricia: I'm Patricia

Amber: the scary Goth

Joy: I'm joy

Amber: the disappearer

Katrina: what

Nina: nothing

Mick: I'm mick

Amber: the sporty dude

Fabian: I'm Fabian

Amber: the cheater

Fabian: amber really

Alphie: hello I'm Alphie have you seen any aliens

Patricia: as you can see he's the alien freak

Jerome: and I'm Jerome the charm ingest guy you'll ever met

Katrina: no doubt about that

Nina: come on Katrina I'll help you with your bags

Katrina: thanks who am I going to room with

Joy: me ill help with your bags to

Katrina: thanks

(The three are in joys and Katrina's room)

Katrina: thanks you know that Jerome guy is cute

Nina: sorry to disappoint but he's mine

Katrina: ok what that Fabian guy

Nina: he's all yours

Joy: he's mine

Katrina: great are any guys in this house single

Joy: you got victor

Katrina: I'd rather be single

Nina: good choice well I'm going to go start getting my stuff up to the attic

(Nina leaves)

Katrina: I don't care if Jerome is taken I get what I want and I want him


	2. together

(The attic now Nina's and Patricia's room)

Jerome: where's Patricia

Nina: in her old room taking down her posters

Jerome; o so does that mean where going to be alone for a bit

Nina: I think so

Jerome: perfect

Nina: why

(Jerome leaned down and started to kiss Nina she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist then Patricia came in)

Patricia: hey

(Jerome and Nina pull apart)

Jerome: I'm going to go see what alfie is doing

Nina; k

(Jerome is about to leave when Nina stops him)

Jerome; yah

Nina; sibuna meeting tonight by the elm tree

Jerome; did you find something

Patricia; well no we want to have l last meeting

Jerome; ok

Nina; will you tell the others please

Jerome; sure

Nina; thank you o and I think we should tell Mara and mick

Patricia; why

Nina; because I think we owe them an explanation of why we always disappeared

Jerome; I guess

Nina; ok by

(Nina gives Jerome a quick peck on the lips)

Jerome; bye

(Jerome goes and tells everybody to meet by the elm tree but doesn't say why)

Mick; why do think Jerome wants to talk to us

Mara; maybe he's finally going to tell us why he and the others are always disappearing

Mick; maybe

Mara; let's get going

Mick; all right

(At the elm tree all the kids are there except for Katrina Mara and mick come)

Mara; what's going on here

Mick; why are all of you here

Fabian; we haven't been honest with you to

Mara; what do you mean

Alphie; have u wondered why we were always disappearing

Mick; why

Alphie; well I lied when I said we were looking for aliens

Mara; we figured that

Mick; so what's the real reason

Nina; well it all started when…

(Nina tells them about the mystery)

Mara; so that's the whole story

Amber; yup

Mick; wow so that Rufus dude isn't coming back

Jerome; he shouldn't

Mara; how come you never told us

Nina; because people got hurt and we didn't want you two to get hurt

Mara; but couldn't that Rufus guy come back

Jerome; only if he finds out the elixir was fake

Nina; and I'm sure he won't besides he probly half way around the world

Mick; thank for telling us

Patricia; your welcome

Nina; well its late we better get back before Rufus chews our heads of his little voodoo dolls

Alphie; do you think he really has those

Nina; its victor

Alphie; good point

Joy; well goodnight guys

(they go back to the house little did they know that's someone was spying on the)

**Oooo cliff hanger please review thank you**


	3. The Backstabber

The next day

Katrina's pov

I woke up early in the morning because I was still so shocked about what I heard last night. There was this huge mystery and all." Well I bet I could use that as black mail." I thought to myself. I decided to go down to the kitchen to get some water when I noticed Jerome was in there. "GOD he is cute why is he taken" I fixed my hair a little and walked in.

Me: morning Jerome (I asked smiling hopefully not to big)

Jerome: Katrina? What are you doing up early.

He said while drinking some water

Me: same as you getting some water

I get a glass of water when Trudy came in fixing the strings on her robe

Trudy: o my you two scared me. What are you to doing up so early?

Jerome and I held up our glasses

Trudy: I see. Well why don't u start waking everybody up and get dressed

Me: ok

(I went to the girls room man I was still shocked. Why dont I have some fun I just came up with a good idea but first things first I need to find this Rufus guy)


End file.
